For Love of the Moon
by Manda
Summary: This is another way that the Princess Serenity could have been revealed.


  
  
  
  
AN~ Hiya minna! This is my first Sailor Moon fic, I'm   
  
so happy! Anyway, this takes place right before A   
  
Crystal Clear Destiny, but Tuxedo Mask didnt hit in the  
  
shoulder with that thing by Zoisite. So in other words,  
  
five scouts but no princess.  
  
This story depicts another way the princess  
  
could be revealed. Its short and not very good, but hope  
  
fully I can write much better fics later on in life.   
  
Sayanara Minna-san! (Please review my story, I would  
  
love you so much if you did)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The city was cloaked in darkness, for it was   
  
after midnight. The buildings and homes of Tokyo were   
  
silent and still, no one daring to break the peaceful   
  
slumber. Surprisingly, the gangs and thugs weren't even   
  
prowling the streets. It was if no one even existed.   
  
Perhaps it was because of the cold? Perhaps the on   
  
coming blizzard?  
  
On a sidestreet that is bustling with people   
  
when the sun shows it's smiling face, is where our tale   
  
of tragedy and life begins. Underneath one of the few   
  
light poles, a battle had just been won, or so she   
  
thought.  
  
Zoisite watched from her perch in the air, a   
  
few feet off the ground, feeling giddy and happy that   
  
she had been the victor. To her right, was her best   
  
trained youma. To her left was the Senshi, Protectors   
  
of the Earth.  
  
Fallen was the leader though. Sailor Moon had   
  
bitten by the youma, causing the life destroying poison   
  
to enter her blood stream. Slowly, but surely, she would   
  
die from heart failure.   
  
Grasping her hand, was Tuxedo Mask. He was   
  
silently crying, for he had broken his promise to   
  
protect her always. Senshi Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and   
  
Venus were frantically trying to wake their sleeping   
  
friend, but to no avail.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Please wake up!" Mercury cried and   
  
shook the girl. But Sailor Moon did not respond. The   
  
four Senshi were getting frantic now, afraid to lose   
  
the one thing that had brought them all happiness.  
  
"Come on Sailor Moon!" and similar such remarks   
  
were being made by each Senshi.   
  
Tuxedo Mask said nothing, just stared in her   
  
eyes. He did not know why he felt he must protect her,   
  
it was something his heart deemed right. He listened to   
  
the frightened pleas and continued to cry. Then he heard   
  
Venus slip.  
  
"Oh Usagi!" she crumpled into a ball on the   
  
ground and sobbed. Tuxedo Mask's head snapped up. *Can   
  
it be? Can it possibly be that Sailor Moon was Usagi   
  
Tuskino?* Suddenly it all made sense to him. The   
  
hairstyle that both Usagi and Sailor Moon sported. The   
  
voice that sounded oddly familiar to him. The crybaby   
  
way Sailor Moon took on each battle.  
  
Then all he could see was black.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"Endymion?" called a sweet voice behind him.   
  
Prince Endymion turned around to have her leap into his   
  
arms. He smiled at her and kissed her passionately. She   
  
giggled   
  
"Serenity, have I told you I love you lately?"   
  
He asked with mischief evident in his voice.  
  
"Not lately......." she answered using the same   
  
tone he had. Endymion then proceeded to pick her up and   
  
kiss her.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"And now, presenting Princess Serenity and Royal   
  
Queen of the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity!" the   
  
announcer boomed over the loud speaker. The crowd of   
  
people in front of the palace cheered for the Queen and   
  
Princess.  
  
Queen Serenity stepped to the edge of balcony   
  
that she announced all the important happenings going   
  
on. Her silver hair fell peacefully down her back and   
  
the golden crescent moon symbol sat proudly atop her   
  
forehead. Queen Serenity's eyes then found the image of   
  
her daughter.  
  
Princess Serenity's silver-blond hair was in the   
  
exact same style as her mothers. The crescent moon on   
  
top her forehead though, had intricate designs around it.  
  
She was smiling broadly at someone in the crowd. The   
  
Queen followed her gaze. Ah......... It was Prince   
  
Endymion of Earth, the reason she was up here in the   
  
first place.  
  
"People of the Moon!" she called, "I have come   
  
to you with an important announcement. My daughter is   
  
engaged!" A cheer exploded from the thousands of people.  
  
"The Moon kingdom will join with the Earth, for   
  
it is Prince Endymion that had captured the princess'   
  
heart!"  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"Endymion.... I want you to have this....."   
  
Princess Serenity said quietly and reached in her dress   
  
pocket. She pulled out her gold star locket and handed   
  
it to her prince. "To always remember me by." Serenity   
  
looked up into his eyes which displayed his inner most   
  
soul.  
  
The water sparkled in the Earth's light behind   
  
them and peaceful serene lay across the land. He swept   
  
her into his arms and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Serenity, I will come back to you, but I have   
  
to protect my (soon to be) kingdom and you." She nodded,   
  
yes she knew. Then he flew off into the night to fight   
  
the evil which threatened.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Serenity watched as the battle raged around her.   
  
The princess' of the inner solar system (her best   
  
friends) were using the powers of their planets to help   
  
protect the Moon, but it was doing no good. Queen Beryl   
  
of the Negaverse was winning the fight by a long shot.   
  
Then Serenity felt eyes upon her and she turned.   
  
Beryl had an energy blast in her hand and her gaze was   
  
fixed on her. Before Serenity had time to react the   
  
energy bolt was coming straight for her. So she waited   
  
for the impact that was sure to come, and come it did.  
  
Serenity felt herself being knocked to the   
  
ground, but not by the energy bolt. No, it was a body.   
  
Prince Endymion was laying across her lap where he had   
  
fallen. In his side was a great wound that could only   
  
have been caused by the bolt.  
  
"Noo!" she cried and pulled him into her embrace.   
  
He slowly and painfully turned to look into her watery   
  
blue eyes.  
  
"I love you Serenity." and then he was gone.   
  
The tears spilled out over the rims of her eyes and she   
  
laid her head on his armor clad chest.  
  
"Don't go Endymion. Please don't go. I love you   
  
to much." But the undeniable truth sunk into her clouded   
  
mind. Beryl laughed hysterically in the background, but   
  
the Princess heard none of it. Queen Serenity called out   
  
for her to stop, but the Princess did not chose to hear   
  
her mother's plea. The princess' of the 8 other planets   
  
watched in horror, but the Princess did not care and   
  
she took her Prince's dagger from it's holder.  
  
"I love you Endymion........" and she plunged it   
  
deep into her broken heart.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"No!!!!!!!!!!" the Queen and the royal cats   
  
screamed in unison as they saw Princess Serenity fall   
  
onto her lover's chest in death.  
  
"The kingdom is no longer worth saving....." the   
  
Queen said as tears followed down her pale profile. The   
  
two cats, one black and one white, spun to face the   
  
queen.  
  
"You can't mean that Queen Serenity." Luna, the   
  
black one said.  
  
"The Princess and her Prince is dead. The future   
  
for us is DEAD!" She slammed her hand down onto cracked   
  
beam of metal that had helped support the palace. Then   
  
she gazed down into her hands.  
  
The silver moon imperial crystal glowed in her   
  
right hand and the sacred moon wand in her left. Luna   
  
and Aretemis followed the Queen's gaze and gasped.  
  
"No! You can't do it Queen Serenity!" Aretmeis   
  
cried.  
  
"If you use the silver crystal you'll die!" Luna   
  
added.   
  
"There is no other choice. I must save them."   
  
The Queen then turned her dark blue eyes on the cats.   
  
"I will send them to the future on Earth where they can   
  
live in peace. They will remember nothing of their past,   
  
but if evil should arise again, you must find Princess   
  
Serenity. Until you do, the mythical powers of the   
  
Sailor Senshi will be granted to 9 individual's who will   
  
help you search for her." The two cats nodded. Luna then   
  
leaped up onto her Queen's shoulder and licked her cheek.  
  
"We will miss you Queen Serenity." The Queen   
  
smiled at the cat's comment and placed the crystal on   
  
the moon wand.  
  
"Oh Luna..... When you find the princess, she   
  
will carry this crystal." Luna nodded and stood back   
  
from the Queen.  
  
"Cosmic Moon Power!"   
  
*FLASH*  
  
Mamoru looked around frantically. He did not   
  
recognize the place he was in. Then he realized that his   
  
surroundings were like that of the dream he had been   
  
experiencing for the past 4 months. Then he saw her. It   
  
was his dream princess.  
  
As in his dreams, Mamoru could not see her face.   
  
By now, Mamoru knew the routine. She would tell him to   
  
find the silver crystal (he now knew what that was)   
  
which would set her free. But this time was different.   
  
His princess stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Mamoru immediately recognized her as Princess   
  
Serenity, the Princess in those weird flashes he'd just   
  
experienced.  
  
"Endymion!" His Princess shouted to him and   
  
suddenly Mamoru understood. He was Prince Endymion of   
  
the past. And the Sailor Senshi were the Senshi the   
  
Queen had spoke of to Luna.  
  
Mamoru was broken out of his reverie by Princess   
  
Serenity.  
  
"You found me Endymion. I knew you would.   
  
Remember that I love you." Then the princess' beautiful   
  
silver royal dress was replaced by that of a sailor fuku.   
  
The moon symbol on her forehead was now a tiara and the   
  
crown atop her head shattered into 6 crystalline pieces   
  
which fixed themselves in her hair.  
  
Mamoru's breath caught. It was Sailor Moon!   
  
Sailor Moon was the Princess, his princess. His one true   
  
love. But then Sailor Moon's outfit changed. Her Senshi   
  
skirt stayed the same color but grew longer, just below   
  
her knees. Her gloves disappeared as long white sleeves   
  
covered them. The 6 crystal figures in her hair merged   
  
with her heart and the red plates that covered her   
  
'ordangoes' vanished. Now Sailor Moon was transformed   
  
into a Juban Junior High student. One that Mamoru   
  
recognized immediately. Usagi Tuskino.  
  
Images of the many times he and Usagi had   
  
fought entered Mamoru's mind. They hated each other!   
  
Well, at least he thought Usagi hated him, but secretly   
  
Mamoru had a crush on her. He chuckled at the irony of   
  
it all.   
  
*FLASH*  
  
Mamoru woke up suddenly and found himself   
  
staring in the face of a black cat. A cat that very   
  
familiar. He sat up quickly.  
  
"Luna?" he asked and watched as the cat's   
  
expression changed drastically.  
  
"How do you know my name?" she asked cautiously   
  
and quietly. So far, none of the other Senshi had   
  
noticed them.  
  
"I have these flashes that were so vivid, almost   
  
memoires I think. They were of a kingdom on the moon.   
  
The Princess of the moon, Princess Serenity, fell in   
  
love with the prince of the Earth, Prince Endymion. But   
  
there was a terrible war against Beryl of the Negaverse   
  
and the Princess and Prince were both killed." Luna was   
  
completely shocked, then she gasped as the memories of   
  
a time, one thousand years ago, returned to her.  
  
"Queen Serenity......She died to save us all..."   
  
Luna murmured, then her vivid red eyes fixed themselves   
  
upon Mamo-chan.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask.......you are Prince Endymion!"   
  
she said in sudden realization. "But who is the princess?"  
  
Mamoru hesitated only a second.  
  
"I know who she is," he told Luna.   
  
"WHO?!" she cried, which caught the attention   
  
of everyone else. The Senshi and Artimis were stunned   
  
to see Luna talking to Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Sailor Moon is."  
  
  
The End 


End file.
